


The Consequences of Lost Luggage

by keepitdreamin



Series: A Sam/Bucky Christmas [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: "you were the cashier giving me weird looks when i bought a ton of ugly Christmas jumpers so i told you they were for my grandma but you happened to be at a party i wore one to and you saw me" au





	

Bucky scowls at his phone before shutting it off and looking around the department store. Natasha was supposed to be helping him restock his wardrobe after his move back to the states resulted in 90% of it being lost, but fucking _Clint_ had to get fucking _sick,_ and now he’s on his own. He _hates_ shopping and he especially hates shopping at Christmas, when everyone is rushing for sales and gifts. He was hoping to get a lot of stuff today with Natasha’s help, but by himself, he’s already overwhelmed.

_Okay_ , he thinks to himself, _I just need sweaters right now. I can get by with what else I have_ _for another week at least_.

Spotting a display of sweaters at the front of the men’s section, he grabs one of every kind on the _large_ row and heads straight for the register. In line, he doesn’t look up from his phone till he’s at the counter and sets his stack of sweaters down.

“Good afternoon,” the cashier says, and Bucky looks up to see the _most beautiful man in the entire world smiling at him, holy fuck_. Bucky’s not sure if he says anything (if he does it’s probably a stuttered ‘hi’), and the most-beautiful-man starts scanning the tags. “Getting ready for Christmas?” he asks a moment later, looking up with a raised brow and a skeptical look. Bucky blinks and really looks at the sweaters for the first time, realizing they’re all ‘ugly holiday sweaters.’

“Uh,” Bucky racks his brain for something even marginally less embarrassing than ‘yes, I plan on wearing these,’ “they’re for my grandpa. He loves Christmas and doesn’t understand they’re ugly on purpose.”

“Ah,” the weird expression clears, “well these are certainly ugly.” He finishes scanning and bagging and Bucky pays. “Have a merry Christmas,” beautiful man says with a parting smile.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas.” Bucky walks out of the store feeling dazed and like maybe he had just met an angel.

-

“Bucky!” Steve pulls him into a hug as soon as the door is open.

Bucky raises a brow when he pulls back and looks pointedly at the cup Steve’s holding. “Already drinking?”

Steve waves one hand dismissively (the drink sloshes but doesn’t spill) and hooks his free arm through Bucky’s arm. “It’s Christmas and _you_ are _late_.”

“Yeah sorry.” Bucky follows along as Steve drags him inside. “Traffic was terrible.”

“You took the subway,” Steve points out.

Bucky shrugs as he removes his coat, “Okay, so I got distracted. There was a Criminal Minds marathon on. I was catching up.”

Steve laughs. “It’s good to know your priorities now that you’re back home.”

“Yeah, I Skyped _you_ every week, but I missed a lot of my shows.” Steve laughs again and drags Bucky along into the party.

-

“Nice sweater,” Natasha comments when he runs into her in the kitchen.

Bucky scowls down at the sweater—bright red featuring a reindeer with Christmas lights strung through its antlers—then up at her. “If you had been with me, maybe I would’ve gotten something better.”

Natasha quirks an eyebrow. “Sorry I was more concerned with my boyfriend than your wardrobe although...” she looks him over again. “If I’d known you were going to just grab stuff, I would’ve come. Fuck Clint.”

“Who’s fucking me?” Clint asks as he wanders into the kitchen and grabs another beer. “Hey man,” he greets Bucky, then adds, worryingly un-iornically, “nice sweater.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Give me a beer.”

-

“For Grandpa, huh?”

Bucky turns and comes face to face with beautiful-angel-man _._ He’s holding a drink and looking smug. It’s a _ridiculously_ good look on him.

“Shut up,” Bucky grumbles and takes a long sip of his own drink.

Beautiful-angel-man’s laugh is as beautiful as he is, and Bucky’s glad his cup is still raised or otherwise he would see his mouth fall open in awe. “I like it. Very distinctive, I might not have seen you otherwise.” He smirks and Bucky is not imagining the very deliberate way he’s being checked out. “And that would’ve been a shame.”

Bucky returns the look with his own grin. “I’m Bucky.” He extends a hand and Beautiful-angel-man takes it to shake.

“Sam. Nice to meet you.”

-

Bucky has never been happier about lost luggage than when Sam is kissing him under the mistletoe later.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, back on track. I have two presentations on Monday, so I might get behind again this weekend, but I will continue updating!


End file.
